


More Than Chicken Soup

by StackerPentecost



Series: Frank/Billy Prompts [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy is under the weather but he wants something a little more than a bowl of chicken soup.---The prompt for this was “I can stick this thermometer in your mouth or I can stick it somewhere less pleasant. It’s up to you.”
Relationships: Frank Castle/Billy Russo
Series: Frank/Billy Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	More Than Chicken Soup

“I can stick this thermometer in your mouth or I can stick it somewhere less pleasant. It’s up to you.”

The look Billy leveled at Frank would’ve deterred most men but Frank was not most men. He’d been by Billy’s side most of their lives and his scathing remarks and harsh looks no longer bothered him. In fact, he almost enjoyed them, in a way, because it was just Billy being Billy. 

Despite the angry look, Billy begrudgingly opened his mouth and allowed Frank to place the thermometer under his tongue. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the little object to do its job. Frank snorted softly. He looked like a petulant child. 

Soon, the thermometer beeped, announcing it had a reading. Frank plucked the object from Billy’s mouth and held it up so he could read it. “Well, you’re not warm, so that’s good.”

“You mean I’m not gonna die? Oh praise be!”

Frank shot him a look. “I could do without the sarcasm.”

“Well I can’t, so it will continue.” Billy informed. His voice was scratchy and sounded thick, his throat obviously irritated. His body ached and he had a headache but at least the sneezing and coughing had abated. 

“I can’t wait. Are you going to eat or I am going to have to force feed you?”   
  


Billy huffed, reaching to pick up his water bottle. His hands had been shaking a bit and the bottle kept the water cooler so Frank had gotten one for him. He took a sip, exhaling through his nose as it cooled his sore throat. “Only if it’s that soup you made yesterday.” 

  
Frank looked pleased. “You got it.”

Billy licked his lips, watching Frank’s backside as he walked away. He felt like shit, that much was true, but it hadn’t seemed to affect his libido very much. It had been almost two weeks since Frank had laid his hands on him, not for lack of trying on Billy’s part, but things kept getting in the way and now the universe was cockblocking him yet again with this illness. Billy huffed to himself and laid down on the couch, covering himself with a blanket. He could hear the sounds of Frank reheating the soup in the kitchen and he wished he could smell so he could get the scent of homemade goodness. 

As Billy let his eyes slip closed, he couldn’t help but think how lucky he’d gotten to end up with Frank in his life. Shit wasn’t perfect, but compared to what he’d had growing up, his life now might as well be a goddamn dream, one he never thought he’d have. When he’d met Frank in a group home years ago, around the age of fifteen, they had hated each other almost instantly. Funny how things change. Slowly they went from beating the shit out of each other almost on the daily, to teaming up to defend themselves from the other kids. Within six months of becoming friends, they’d had their first kiss. He ended up being Frank’s first.

They’d managed to stick together even when they aged out of the system. Then came a stint in the military, in which they both learned to hone their skills into a killing force. Now they both made a living taking out targets no one else would go near. But, even assassins got sick, apparently. 

“Here.” Frank set the steaming bowl of soup on the coffee table. Billy opened his eyes and sniffled, sitting up. He made sure the blanket covered his legs before reaching to pick up the bowl. It looked good and even with his muted sense of taste and non existent sense of smell, it still tasted wonderful. But, there was still something else he wanted more than soup.

“Frank?” He asked as he spooned some into his mouth and relished the way it momentarily took away the ache in his throat.

“Hm?” Frank had taken a seat across from him in one of the easy chairs. As usual when he had nothing else to do, he had his nose in a book. Today’s reading material was some Tom Clancy paperback.

Billy bit his lip, debating how to go about this. He took another bite of his soup before setting it back on the table. He then unwrapped his legs and carefully stood up, making his way over to Frank. Frank looked up from his book, opening his mouth to scold the other man, when Billy got to his knees, his hands resting in Frank’s lap. He didn’t hesitate to massage Frank through his sweats.

“Bill! Jesus, the fuck you think you’re doing?!” Frank tried to push his hands away, nearly throwing his book.

“What does it look like? I’m hungry, and it’s not for soup.”

“You’re sick, you need to rest. You do not need anything like what you have in mind.” Frank insisted, taking hold of his wrists. 

Billy glared, tugging his wrists free. “My head is pounding, I can barely talk, and I ache like a mother. But I know what’s going to make me feel better and yeah, soup is good, but I want you more. I mean, the last time you touched me was before you left on your last assignment and that was almost two fucking weeks ago. I need it, Frank, I need you.” 

Frank paused, seemingly beginning to think things over. On one hand, he wanted to give Billy what he wanted, and it had been way too long since they’d been together. But he didn’t want to make Billy worse, though he wasn’t sure how he could. And what if he got sick too? Though if he did, then it would be Billy’s fault and he would have to take care of Frank instead of the other way around. 

“Fine.” Frank finally agreed. He always had a hard time not giving Billy what he wanted. “But we’re going in the bedroom.

Billy could live with that. He stood and waited for Frank to do the same before going into their shared bedroom. He didn’t waste time in crawling onto the plush top, laying back against the pillows. Frank followed, planting himself between Billy’s legs. It struck Frank than even when he was sick, Billy was still so beautiful. And even though it probably wasn’t a wise idea, he leaned to kiss him. 

Billy practically melted under the touch, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck and tangling his long fingers in his hair. He could feel himself getting aroused already, a soft moan escaping his lips as Frank reached between them and began to touch him through his pants. He bucked into his hand, his body a little more sensitive than usual thanks to having to wait almost two weeks for this. 

When Frank pulled back, he changed positions, moving to lay beside Billy, carefully helping the other man to lay on his side before coming to press up against his back. Billy didn’t hide his moans when he felt Frank’s thick dick pressing against his ass through the fabric of his sweats. Frank’s hand pressed against Billy’s chest, keeping them close as he ground his hips and Billy held on as best he could. 

“Don’t tease, Frankie please, goddamn.”

“Consider it payback for being a pain in the ass even more so than usual.” Frank’s voice had grown even huskier than normal, his lips grazing over Billy’s neck and behind his ear. He nipped at the lobe, hand drifting down to grip Billy’s dick. The other man let out a groan, head falling back against Frank’s shoulder. It still amazed him how good Frank’s touch felt, even through a layer of fabric. 

“I’m sick, I’m allowed to be an ass.” Billy grumbled, unable to decide if he should grind forward or push back. 

“You keep thinking that and see where it gets you.” Frank half threatened. He reached to push Billy’s pants down, shoving his boxers down with them. He grinned to himself as Billy’s dick sprang free, already hard and at attention. “Such a fucking slut for it even when you feel like shit.” Frank chuckled softly to himself, taking Billy in his hand as he pressed himself against his ass. 

Billy reached and pulled Frank’s cock free, groaning when he felt the head dip between his cheeks. “You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about this, about you.” He breathed, groaning softly when the head caught on his rim. “I hate going without you, fucking hate it.”

“You mean you hate going without my cock buried inside you, isn’t that what you’re saying?”   
  


“That doesn’t mean I don’t miss the man the cock is attached to.” Billy admitted after a quiet moment. 

Frank tried to suppress his smile but failed, the corners of his mouth pulling up. “Well that man misses touching you as much as you miss being touched. When he’s gone and he’s got time to himself, you’re all he can think about. He thinks about holding you, how good your skin feels against his. He lays in his bed at night with a hand on his dick, thinking about you. He thinks about calling you sometimes, just so he can hear your voice when he cums.” He whispered all this in Billy’s ear, his lips ghosting over the shell as his hand slowly stroked Billy’s cock. 

A chill raced down Billy’s spine. He couldn’t help imagining Frank with his hand down his pants as he lay in bed in some far away room, his eyes closed, his lips bitten pink and parted as he moaned, thoughts of Billy in his head. He moaned as Frank’s thumb brushed over the crown of his dick, spreading the slick around. “Jesus fuck, Frank…”

“I am always thinking about you when I’m gone, don’t you ever forget that.” Frank murmured, hand sliding down to cup Billy’s balls and give them a squeeze. The other man let out a surprised moan, his cock dripping precome. Frank practically purred, loving the sounds that came out of his lover’s mouth. “Now tell me how much you’ve missed having my dick in your ass.” 

Billy groaned, eyes falling closed. Despite the scratchy throat, his words came out dripping with lust, “I haven’t been able to think about anything else. You always feel so damn good, you fill me up so fucking perfectly. I just want to feel you, it’s been too fucking long. I dreamt about you every night you were gone and even when you were here, just hoping I’d wake up and you’d want to touch me again.”

  
“I’m sorry I’ve made you wait so long, sweetheart. I just didn’t want to make you feel worse after you got sick. But I’m gonna fix that, I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“I know,” Billy breathed, “you always do.”   
  


Frank reached help Billy out of the rest of his clothes before he did the same so they were both bare, heated skin touching with every breath. Billy carefully turned himself around so he faced Frank, grabbing a handful of hair and bringing him in for a kiss. Frank groaned, wrapped an arm around Billy’s thin waist. 

“Fuck me, fuck me please. I need you so fucking bad, Frankie.” Billy exhaled the words in a rush, his lips brushing Frank’s as he spoke in a hushed tone. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you need.” Frank assured. He turned halfway onto his back, groping at the nightstand, pulling out the drawer and rooting around inside until he found the lube. He quickly popped the cap and coated his fingers. He hiked Billy’s leg up his hip, feeling it wrap around his thigh. He brought Billy in as close as he could get him, reaching to tease his rim, making Billy gasp softly. He slowly inserted the first digit, then the second, loving how easily the other man seemed to open up for him, his groans growing louder as he wound his arms around Frank’s broad shoulders. A third finger had Billy panting softly, his head tucked in the crook of Frank’s neck. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Billy ground down on Frank’s fingers, hoping to get them to sink deeper. “Fucking fuck, Frank please.” 

Frank took pity on him then, removing his fingers in favor of tipping Billy’s chin up to steal another kiss. “God, you are so fucking eager, sweetheart.” Frank wasted little time slicking up his dick, beginning to feel just as desperate for it as Billy was. Keeping Billy’s leg firmly hooked around his own, it was easy enough for Frank to line up and push inside, both of them groaning loudly, the sound tinged with what sounded almost like relief. 

“Christ,” Billy’s blunt nails dug into Frank’s shoulders and he almost immediately began to rock back and forth on Frank’s cock. It felt so good to be close like this again, to be pressed against the other man, to feel like the same person. This was how it was supposed to be, how it was meant to be between them. If they could be attached like this all the time, Billy was sure he’d agree to it in a heartbeat. They moved in sync, Billy meeting every one of Frank’s shallow thrusts. They traded kisses until even that became difficult when all Billy wanted to do was moan, unable to keep his mouth shut no matter how hard he tried. 

Soon, Frank found himself on his back as Billy steadied himself in his lap, beginning to ride like his life depended on it. Frank placed his hands on his hips to keep him upright, rising up when Billy sank down, the movement producing an obscene sound. “Fuck, look at you.” Frank hummed, “You look so fucking perfect, like a goddamn dream. You’re such a fucking slut for me, always needing my cock inside you.”

“Can’t help it, you feel so damn good.” Billy wasn’t ashamed to admit that. Hell, he could probably wax poetic about just how good Frank’s dick felt inside him. His thighs had started to burn and he almost relished it, loved the way being with Frank made his body ache in the best possible way, replacing the ache he’d felt since he’d gotten sick.

“Such a good boy, taking it so well. You gonna come for me like a good boy too?”

Billy shivered at the pet name, nodding quickly. “Fuck yes.”

“That’s because you’re my good boy, aren’t you? Taking my cock like you were made for it.” 

Billy moaned, planting his hands on Frank’s chest as he rocked his hips, his dick flushed red. “Shit - fucking shit, I’m gonna…You’re gonna make me -” He didn’t have time to finish, not when right then Frank hit his prostate and suddenly he was spilling all over the other man’s chest without even a hand on his cock. 

Frank groaned as Billy’s body clamped down around him, shoving him over the edge without permission before milking every bit of his orgasm from him. By the time they both came down, Billy had slid off of Frank to melt into the blankets, thoroughly spent. Frank felt like somebody had poured cement into his limbs. He knew he needed to get up and get cleaned up but moving even an inch right at the moment sounded like an impossible task. 

Somehow, Frank managed to get up and get a wet cloth from the bathroom, clean himself up a little and come back to the bed to do the same to Billy. The other man barely stirred, practically sunk into the bed like a starfish. Frank tossed the dirty cloth in the hamper before climbing back into bed, reaching out to draw Billy in close. Billy grunted softly but he moved with Frank, curling in close to him, laying his head against his chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Frank asked, carding his fingers through Billy’s now messy hair. 

Billy hummed softly, a soft, almost dopey smile on his face, “My headache went away. The rest of me doesn’t hurt as much. I feel better than I have in the last two weeks.” 

Frank kissed his head, “Good. As long as you feel okay, I’m happy.”

Billy pulled the blankets up over them, snuggling himself closer, tucking himself under Frank’s chin. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Frank couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips at that. A feeling of contentment settled over him and soon he fell asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around Billy. The other man soon followed, but not before placing one last kiss to Frank’s lips.

  
And a week later when Frank started to sniffle, he wasn’t even that mad about it.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
